


Tea and Sympathy

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs a little sympathy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- Whedon owns them
> 
> **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- season one
> 
> **Author’s Note** \-- written for the music meme and for fanfic_bakeoff on livejournal

“I don’t remember teenaged egos being this delicate,” Giles sighed, slumping on his couch.

Jenny came over with his tea pot, steam curling out of the spout. “I could say a few things here about time or rear view mirrors.”

His eyes slotted behind his glasses. “I thought you were here to be sympathetic.”

Jenny sat next to him, patting his knee. “I am. I’m just very glad not to have to deal with a Slayer having a snit.”

“A snit? I think this a full blown melt down.” Giles sniffed. “Earl Gray?”

“Thought you’d appreciate it.” Jenny leaned forward so she could pour. “What exactly did you say to Buffy to set her off?”

“That she might find it easier to fight if she weren’t wearing mini-skirts and heeled boots.”

Jenny winced. “Fashion advice from an _old_ man? Rupert, you were asking for it.”

Giles sighed, nodding in defeat.


End file.
